1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to robotic systems, and more particularly, to a miniature robotic system that is particularly adapted for surveillance.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for a robotic system that can be controlled remotely whereby the human operator is removed from proximity to danger. Additionally, there is a need for a robotic system that extends the sensory perception of one or more human operators to remote locations. Such a robotic system would be useful in locating, and communicating with, disabled or trapped personnel.
One particularly useful functionality of a small robotic system is to conduct inspections of the under carriage of vehicles that need to be searched for explosives or contraband. When equipped with chemical sensors, a small robotic system would be useful in the detection of buried explosives, such as mines and bombs.